A Dare's Meaning Less
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: If Hermione was as old as the Marauders, a special treat for ShineBrightGranger. Hope all the reader enjoy.


Hermione Jean Grange. She was a Gryffindor and as good as a Ravenclaw in most people's books, best in the year overall but behind others in three subjects. Her best friend Lily in potions, her good friend Remus in Defences and finally behind her long time crush and friend James.

While Hermione was often seen as a bossy know it all, she had a good heart and cared for people, in her first year James had found her crying by the lake because no one liked her and the Slytherins especially attacked her.

The other Gryffidor had apologized for his own comments and given her a charming smile, bright hazel eyes inviting behind the thick lenses and he'd offered to work on the latest Transfiguration essay with her.

After that she'd become friends with more people, hanging out with the trouble making Marauders loosened her up a little but she was still peeved that after five years she couldn't beat Sirius at chess.

She also didn't like Petter much, there was just something about the way he hung off the others and the way he was shy was different to others, while her and Alice it was a lack of confidence and they were slowly being brought out of their shells, turns out James, Sirius and Alice were all cousins through the Blacks, Peter was just a plain coward and never stood up for him self.

The winter air was freezing across the Hogwarts as she returned from Hogsmead, the Marauders ad detention and Lily was with Severus. Shaking slightly arms suddenly hugged her, she would have blushed but the bitter cold had already made her cheeks red.

"Come on, inside. Can't have my favourite know-it-all getting sick." The teasing voice laughed.

"James, don't call me that." She slapped him lightly.

"What, you are a know-it-all, but that's one of the many reasons I love you." It made her want to blush more and her stomach flip but she knew he didn't mean it like that. She knew he didn't because he always said that to people he cared about.

When Sirius was upset about his family James would sit with him in the astronomy tower for hours on end and when they finally decided to return he would always remind his old friend.

Always after a full moon you could find James in one place, the hospital wing. His best friends head rested on his chest, using the slightly older one as a pillow and James would always whisper the same thing, 'remember Rem I love you.'

It was true James could be a bully to some people but though Hermione didn't approve and let them know it, there wasn't a person they went after who didn't give as good as they got, to be honest her main concern was the one day they pranked the wrong person.

* * *

It was later in the holiday, on Christmas eve when her and the Marauders had decided to stay at Hogwarts that things got a little more interesting.

"James.. I dare you to..." Sirius had come up with something random to keep himself amused and tried to drag the others into it, as is per usual.

"Kiss Hermione."

"No." They were all surprised by James steely reaction and Hermione felt hurt as Sirius tried to argue and no one was paying her any attention, the other two Marauders watching the two most trouble attracting members like a tennis match.

Hermione sat in her room, pain twisting around her heart, he'd kissed he others in a dare, what made her so different, was she not even a close enough friend for that.

There was a knock on her door and she quickly whipped away the tears she didn't realise had escaped.

"Come in." To be honest she wasn't that surprised when James came but what did surprise was him pulling her up and into his strong chest, built up and tone from four year of playing as a Gryffindor Chaser.

"There's a reason I wouldn't go through with Sirius dare Hermione, and It's not because I don't care or see you as less then a friend." Okay now Hermione was surprised. "The reason is because for a dare it's meaning less, and I don't want are first kiss to be like that."

Chocolate met Hazel and Hermione, for once in her life didn't think. Her arms went around James neck and she pressed her lips against his soft ones, a hand wrapping itself in that incredible and untameable hair.

Strong arms held her closer but as gently as ever, not as if she were delicate just precious and it took a few moments of being lost in each other to even comprehend how good this felt because it was so incredibly unreal.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Will you go out with me?" It doesn't take Hermiones IQ to figure out the answer.


End file.
